MB All Work and No Play
by Moonsetta
Summary: He might have been lazy on the outside, given he was Mikey's clone, but somehow, he always got work done...Somehow. Companion piece to MY Brother. Countdown: 5


OK, time for my final MB one-shot. YAY! I'm getting the list done!

This'll be short. Just saying.

I own Thade, Krend, Psteil and Galen.

I do not own any other characters.

* * *

><p>The youngest turtle stretched his arms to the ceiling and then laid back down on his bed. He could hear Psteil and Mikey still snoozing. It was too early to get up then. He smelled the slight burn of vanilla candles and scowled.<p>

That meant the elders were up.

He smirked at his own inside joke and turned over. He had to get up and finish the kitchen countertop. It had only been a week though. He had time to sleep. His dreams consumed his mind once again.

He woke next to the smell of bacon and burnt bologna. Why did Krend like that stuff? Why did the turtle have such weird tastes anyways? The young turtle sat up, the other two beds in the room were empty so Psteil and Mikey were up. Heck, Mikey had to be the one cooking.

Galen bent down and pulled his brown mask from beneath his bed and walked to the door, only tying it on when he had stepped outside. Another yawn and stretch to the ceiling.

He peeked over to see most of his brothers at the large kitchen table. Leo and Raph were at the head of the elongated table, deeply in a game of checkers, given that the hothead didn't have patience for chess. It was a good way to teach strategy. Don was working on a small RC car while Thade had brought his microscope to the table. He'd have to put weird plant XC5 back in his room before breakfast. At least, before Leo got on him for it.

After growing experiment YIG8 had started devouring the wood of their last table, his experiments were usually restricted to his biology lab. Inside the kitchen, which Galen could slightly see with a sharp turn of his head, revealed that Mikey was cooking and Krend was doing his normal creepy thing of watching it intently. It was creepy, but they had gotten over it.

Psteil walked in from outside at the moment, the large doors to the sewer outside opening with a thump.

And that was all of them.

The brown masked turtle smiled and jumped down, quickly slipping into the kitchen, "Hey Mikey."

The orange banded turtle pointed to the broken in half kitchen counter across the room, but still smiled.

"You better get that done before both Leo and Raph find out you haven't made a move to fix it all week."

"Alright, just let me get breakfast out there. Food calms Raph down. Most of the time anyways."

Mikey nodded and handed off plates to his older brother, promptly ignoring Krend who was still staring at the popping grease in the skillet where the bacon had recently been cooking. Mikey grabbed his own fair share of food, some plain, some loaded with food. They both carried them out to the table where Raph was grinning like a maniac.

He had managed to beat Leo in checkers?

Yep. Though Galen had to wonder if Leo's smile was because he was proud or that he had selfishly let the hothead win in order to avoid violent confrontations for the time being.

When Leo saw the food he told Thade and Don to put away their experiments. They tried to discretely sit them on the floor. Probably so they could use the fork dropped excuse to make adjustments and readings here and there but a 'fearless leader' glare had them getting to their feet and heading to their room to put the experiments and inventions away. Galen, remembering that a single plate had been left on the edge of the kitchen sink ducked back into the kitchen and returned five minutes later with a plate full of cinnamon rolls and eight cups with each turtle's desired beverage.

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to butter them all up, "You still have to fix that countertop."

"It's done."

"What?"

They all looked inside to see Krend walking out.

"Krend, did Galen really fix that countertop?" Raph asked.

Krend, said nothing and went to his set, turning his head sideways at the food.

The standing turtles looked inside the kitchen just as Thade and Donatello returned to the main room.

Just like Galen had said. The countertop that had been chopped in half was sitting on the other side of the room, perfectly repaired.

"How does he do that?" Leo asked.

"He's Galen," Psteil said with a shrug and went back to his seat with Mikey.

The red and blue banded turtles met each other's gazes and then shared their own shrug. It was fixed, there wasn't anything they could complain about. How he had done it in such a quick time, making no noise and using no wood, hammer or nails was beyond them.

Outside, Galen swung his leg back and forth under the table and smirked as he felt for the roll of duct tape around his ankle. It could fix anything!

* * *

><p>Alright, that's done. Next!<p>

Duct Tape. IT CAN FIX ANYTHING! Other than stupid. -_-'

Read and Review please. You can even just put a bunch of dots.

~Moonsetta


End file.
